One Life to Live, One Life to Give
by Jack Snowflake Frost
Summary: Bella is pregnant and she finds out about a very upsetting problem


One Life to Live, One Life to Give

**I made this story only because I had a rough week and I am having a little trouble with things so I thought I would write this for you guys. I have no medical knowledge so nice reviews. :)**

"Miss Swan, I hate to tell you this, but the baby you have been carrying... is perfectly fine and you will be delivering in about 4 months. The thing I really hate to tell you is you have a tumor. You won't be able to take care of the baby after it is born because this tumor will possibly turn into cancer after the 4 months, and if you do make it through the delivery you could have only 2 weeks to live. We can't do the radiation because it could kill the baby. I am very sorry."

"Doctor there should be one way you can do this. Surgery can help right?"

"As I said Miss Swan there is nothing I can do to get out the tumor without hurting the baby." I left the hospital crying and I felt as if my stomach was gone. The baby tossed and turned. I went home. I thought to myself _Bella four months and I have cancer. I won't make it through the delivery. This isn't true this isn't true. _Bella was one of the unluckiest people in the city of Santa Clarita, California. On the other side of the coast there was a family in the city of Groton, Connecticut. Rosalie and Emmett Cullen were living there with their siblings and parents. Edward was one of the few that had heard of dear Bella. Rosalie and Emmett were carrying a child too. Their little girl was due in three weeks. Edward was trying for months for them to give the baby up for Bella to have. He and Bella had met when he went to see Tanya in San Francisco. Tanya and Bella met in college. Bella never knew who the father was or how she got pregnant in the first place. Edward just told her that she got drunk and she did it with someone. Anyway he was going back to San Francisco for Tanya's Wedding to Demetri from Italy. When Edward came to the wedding was two things. First, he saw Bella looking horrible. Second, he wondered how Tanya and Demetri met. It mind boggled him. He walked up to me.

"Bella you look terrible. What happened?"

"Well I found out I have cancer. If I do make it through the surgery I only have two weeks to live."

"If you need anything you know where Tanya will be and she will give me a call and I will be there."

"Edward she will be in Italy."

"Well I will just live with you for a while and take care of you. I will be there for you Bella."

"Edward that is nice and stuff but I have to worry about the baby and if you move in I will have to worry about you too."

"No you won't I will take care of you. The cancer will go away okay."

When the wedding was over he called Rose and Emmett to send some stuff over to my place. The first month went by I went for a check up.

"Well Miss Swan the cancer has stopped spreading and the baby is perfectly fine. The only thing is the tumor can start spending the cancerous cells again. You just need to remember that so take it easy."

"Yes sir."

I left the doctor's office and headed home. Edward was waiting for me. He had Alice come down so she can help me with certain things I knew that Edward couldn't help me with like putting on pants that don't want to stay on or shopping for pregnancy clothes. He never liked it. Another month went by and Alice had gone back to Groton to be with the new baby. Her name was Katelyn Cherie Cullen. That was my back up name for the baby. I had another check up and this time I knew that I would know what it is this time.

"Well Miss Swan the heart beat is good and if you look here you can see the foot. Is that what I think that is?"

"Is everything okay?"

"I see four feet. Let me see if there are two heart beats."

Seconds went by and turned into minutes.

"Miss Swan you have twins!"

"What are they?"

"Two boys!"

Edward turned pale and dropped to the floor.

"Edward! Edward!"

I drove the both of us home. He didn't gain consciousness until the next day.

"Bella I had a horrible nightmare. It was that you were having twin boys."

"Edward I am. It wasn't a dream it is real."

He never believed me until the final check ups came up. The last month was here. Two weeks until the two little boys were here. The one week went by so fast. Edward was going home after the boys were born. Those four months I spent with him were beautiful even though I was with cancer for a while. The final days were spent in a hospital. One minute later was weird and awkward. I felt something go down my leg. My water broke. Edward again fainted. I went into labor. **! **

"Whoa! What happened?"

"Miss Swan your boys are out. If you want to see them we can bring them."

"Yes please."

Their bodies so fragile and soft like velvet. I felt the hair, like sweet little pieces of soft cotton, and the skin like velvet and linen. Keanu Jasper and Kellan Jett. I thought we would call one Jasper and Jett. I would call them by their middle names than their first names. Edward didn't leave he held little Kellan and Keanu in his arms. He stayed. I started feeling weird and the doctor came in. I blacked out. I woke up and saw Edward and he spoke.

"Bella you were just so excited and you blacked out so I will tell you what I want to say when we get home. We were home as a family not long after. He knelt down and had a ring that sparkled like the brightest star in the sky. We were married 10 months later. I started getting cramps and lost some of my hair. The doctor had said I only had 1 week to live. Edward was ready to say his good-byes then. He brought the kids to Alice and Jasper. I remember after that Edward had kissed my forehead and promised to stay by my side.

**Blackout**

"Isabella Marie Cullen was a great mother and wife. She had survived by her husband Edward and her two beautiful newborn sons Keanu and Kellan. If anyone wants to say their final goodbyes now is the time."

Bella was my only love.

"Bella wherever you are I promise to take care of the boys and will stay with them. Good-bye my love."

Epilogue

Bella died three weeks after the birth of her boys. Edward had Bella buried in the backyard and he picnics right near her everyday with the boys. Keanu and Kellan went to High School in California and were known in football as "Bella's Jets." Edward never took the boys back to Groton. He died at age 84 of natural causes. The boys each got married and had twin girls. Bella and Marie is Keanu's baby girls. Tanya and Alice are Kellan's girls. Both families died in a car crash on the same day, but in different states. Rosalie and Emmett weren't heard from since Bella died.

**As I said guys when I am depressed I write depressing stories and I am sorry if I brought any of you to tears. I brought myself to tears as I wrote it. Again Sorry.**


End file.
